The Legend of Zelda: The Urn of Genesis
by Who knows - Who cares
Summary: What is the Urn of Genesis, and how does it affect the land of Hyrule. Please - I beg you, Read this fic and then Review!!! (Chapter 5 FINALLY done - READ!!!!)
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: The Urn of Genesis.  
  
After finishing my A-levels (a qualification you take at age 18 in England. Or at least used to they just changed the system for that level of education) I read a lot of work on fanfiction.net in the 3 months I had free. Now I have started my university course and somehow have found more time free. (No I don't know how either). So I decided to write down this idea I had for a Zelda story that was inspired by a dream, so if it seems weird its because that's what my dreams are like. It also had something to do with one of my flatmates who writes a lot of stuff and encouraged me to do this.  
  
Disclaimers  
  
The Legend of Zelda and all the characters contained within were created by Shigeru Miyamoto and are property of Nintendo copyrighted from 1986 – 2001. I have used the characters without permission from Nintendo and I acknowledge that they have the right to sue me. However, I am making no money from this so royalties cant be paid and I have no money to be sued from (I'm a student, we're all bloody skint).  
  
This is a disclaimer for my English (or rather lack of). I failed my English GCSE (the qualifications that are taken at age 16 in England for those who don't know) well I got a D, and had to retake it the following year. I still consider my writing to be that of a very bad nature (and to read my handwriting you'd think I was twelve or something). So although I'm going to get that friend to proof read this, I apologise for bad grammar and the wrong spelling of words (I will be using the spell checker but you know who it doesn't work sometimes. E.g. if the word is hart – its probably meant to be heart!) Also these are the ENGLISH spellings, not the American. Therefore as Americans would put color, I put colour – got it!  
  
Now that that's done, on with the story!  
  
  
  
The Legend of Zelda: The Urn of Genesis  
  
Link ran up the stairs as fast as his 16-year old legs could take him. As he reached the top of the stairs he looked around the round room. It was built with dark dank stones and had a red carpet that covered the stairs and carried on in a straight line across the bare stone floor of the room. In the centre of the carpet at the centre of the room, the Triforce symbol was engraved. The Triforce symbol is gold in colour and has a thin gold coloured circle that surrounds it. There are paintings hanging on the wall, in between the slits that are the windows of this room. Candles surrounding the room barely illuminate it, with the thunder and lightning out side being the only other thing lighting the room in the dark night.  
  
To the left of the room was a door where Link noticed a very large man with green coloured skin. He had a long black cape, which was red lined on the inside, that hangs from his dusty black armour. He had a very maniacal look to his eyes almost as if he was the embodiment of evil.  
  
The man was carrying a petite girl under one of his huge arms. The girl seemed about the same age as link, with shoulder length blonde hair. She has on a long white and blue dress with the Triforce symbol on it. She was struggling to break free of her kidnapper's grip, but to no avail.  
  
Link tried to follow after the man to save this girl but before he could even get close, two Stalfos jumped out from the stone floor. Link managed to dodge his enemy's attack and managed to strike a blow that took one of his opponent's heads clean off, and the Stalfos disappears back into the floor. As link dispatches with the other one, a shriek is heard in a female voice. "LINK HELP." Link spins around to face the door and sees inside that the young lady is imprisoned half way up one of the walls.  
  
From Links perspective most of the room is blocked by the long black cape of his enemy, he can just see that in front of the man was, what seemed to be, a brownish coloured stone urn. As Link ran towards the room to rescue the beautiful madden, a door fell and slammed shut. The door itself is made of the same material as the walls, solid stone. Link tried to bang on the door to open it but to no avail. He looked around the room for a switch but couldn't find one. From behind the door he heard the man laugh and started to see a golden glow emanating from behind the door. He heard the girl scream as if she was being stabbed, or worse? An explosion forced the door to shatter and large fragments of stone pushed Link at great force to other side of the room. The last thing Link saw before slamming into the wall behind him was the maniacal face of his enemy laughing at him. All he saw after that was black.  
  
  
  
"Argh"  
  
Link practically jumped out of his bed. 'That was a dream?' he thought to himself. 'But it seemed so real. But…' the dream seemed to fade as fast as Link had woken up and now only fragments of it remained in his mind. He knew that he was fighting someone and that he was also saving someone, but he didn't know who either of them were. He also didn't know how he learned to fight like that. That's when it really sank in. 'It was just a dream. But it didn't seem like a dream, it was real. But if it was real then who was that girl, and how did I learn to fight?' More and more questions kept arising in his mind until something outside caught his attention.  
  
"LLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNK!"  
  
Link stood up and walked out to his 'balcony.' In actual fact this was his the platform outside his front door, but since his door consisted of a cloth and was halfway up a tree, it gave him a good position to sit at night and watch the little village or stare up at the stars at night. As he walked out side and looked down, a smiling face greeted him.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she said. The she in question was probably Links best friend, Saria. They had been friends for as long as he could remember, much to the hatred of Mido.  
  
Mido is the (some might say self-appointed) leader of the Kokiri, the race that everyone in this little village was. The Deku Tree, their spiritual leader and father looked after the Kokiri. The Deku Tree acted always with in the best interest of the Kokiri and as a result had them living in a very protected environment. They did not know anything outside of the forest, whether it is the village where they lived, or what is known as the Mysterious forest. It had been said that if a Kokiri were to leave the forest, they would die. Of course the reverse was also said to be true. If an outsider were to enter the forest, they would die as well.  
  
Each Kokiri had their own personal fairy, a companion for life. All Kokiri that is except Link. No fairy had come to him in his 16 years and this kind of made him famous in the little village, but nobody resented him for it. In fact most of the Kokiri like Link. However, Mido did not. He was jealous of Link and never really accepted him as a Kokiri. He was also jealous of Links friendship with Saria and was always making a comment that Saria just felt sorry for Link because he didn't have a fairy. Saria hated it when Mido said anything to tarnish her and Links friendship and would always complain and argue with Mido. Link on the other hand would just turn to Mido and say, "At least she's my friend." Saria still hated the implication that she was only friends with Link cause she just felt sorry for him, but Mido hated the fact that Link had friends. That's what Link used to rub in Mido's face when he made a comment of this nature, 'It doesn't matter how I got one, but I have a friend!'  
  
The way that Saria made her comment to Link was kind of sarcastic, still, as Link started to remember, he had made plans with Saria to have a picnic lunch with her for today, so she had every right to make sure Link kept with her plans.  
  
"Err… morning?" is about all Link could say looking deep into his friends deep blue eyes. With blue eyes, green hair and a very warm smile, it was difficult to say anything to Saria not long after you wake up. Well at least if your Link and had a very bad dream the night before.  
  
"Not quite. It's not far from lunchtime. I was almost about to send Taya up to wake you." She said, as Taya, her fairy, flew not to far from her. "So if you don't mind hurrying up, then we can go now." She says with enthusiasm.  
  
"Alright, give me a moment" Link says still a little sleepily as he turned round to go back into his house.  
  
"I'll give you two, but no more" came the jokingly response. Link walked into his house and over to a wooden bowl with some water in. He stares at his reflection in the bowl for a few seconds, with that dream still on his mind, before putting his whole face in and pulling it out. He grabbed a cloth that was near by and dried his face before putting the cloth down and leaving. He climbed down the ladder outside his house and walked up the slight hill to where Saria was standing.  
  
"So, where are we eating then?" Link asked remembering that he had allowed Saria to pick the place.  
  
"I thought we'd eat outside the temple." She replied. She wasn't expecting the response she got.  
  
"Oh." Link said disappointed.  
  
"Why? Don't you like the temple?"  
  
"Well it's not the temple, that's a great place." He said in a positive manner so that he wouldn't hurt his friend's feelings. "But in order to get there you have to go through the Mysterious forest and you know I have trouble in there."  
  
Indeed she did know. Years ago a lot of the Kokiri played in the Mysterious forest. The Mysterious forest is a very weird place. There are areas in the forest that have three tunnels that lead out of that area (excluding the one that you use to come into the area). Going trough a tunnel would lead you to the next area. The only problem is that two of the tunnels would lead you back to the first area that starts off the Mysterious forest. What's weirder was that to go back on yourself after going through one of these tunnels would not lead you back to the last area that you were in but back out to the village instead. For some reason, that may have something to do with him not having a fairy, Link has trouble going through the forest without going back to the start area several times.  
  
"All you have to do is hold my hand and follow me." Said Saria sympathetically. For some reason she was able to get to the temple without getting lost once, a feet that no other Kokiri could do, not even Mido. When asked about it Saria would just smile and say that she was lucky and had a good memory. But she has told Link the real reason, as she always confided in Link. She says that she feels the temple calling to her, for reasons that she does not know. She suspects that the great Deku Tree does know as he is meant to know a lot, if not all. But the Deku Tree won't grant her an audience Saria and tell her why the temple is calling her. The Deku Tree also won't tell Link why a fairy hasn't come to him yet, but over the years he hasn't minded as much. So it was decided that Link and Saria would go to the temple and, as agreed, Link held Saria's hand to go through the Mysterious forest.  
  
They laid out the picnic blanket outside the forest temple, not far away from the main door and the two trees on either side. As they started to eat their lunch, Saria started to talk about how she felt that day. This troubled Link as it meant that something was wrong.  
  
"I don't know what it is, but today just feels strange, don't you feel it?" Saria asked Link.  
  
"Like how strange?" replied Link as he wasn't sure what his friend meant.  
  
"Well, didn't you notice how it took you a long time to remember stuff today?" Saria asks. Link just stares blankly with a look that said 'but my memory's bad anyway.' Saria restarted where she left off.  
  
"It took me a long time today to remember that we were going on this picnic. It's as if I didn't live yesterday and all my memories have been planted there this morning. Did anything like this happen to you, or even that you were living another life yesterday but now you cant remember much about it now. "  
  
At this Link remembered his dream and, not even knowing if it was relevant, started to explain it.  
  
"Well I had this dream last night. It felt so real and I knew everybody and everything, but when I woke up…" he continued to explain his dream, describing what happened as much as he remembered it. "I knew I had to save this beautiful madden"  
  
"Well thank you" Saria chipped in, knowing that, or at least thinking that she knew, that Link had a lot of dreams recently about Saria.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you" Link continued "But it wasn't you. In the dream I knew her name, but now I don't. All I can remember is that she had blond hair and on her clothes she had the Triforce Symbol."  
  
"The Triforce symbol?" Saria asked trying to get her friend to expand.  
  
"Yeah, but she wasn't a Kokiri. Not only that, but I had a fairy."  
  
"A fairy? But who?" Taya asks. It's very rarely that a fairy will speak to someone other than his or her companion.  
  
"Yeah" Link continued "but I don't know who. But I know she was…"  
  
Saria cuts him off  
  
"A blue fairy"  
  
"Yeah" Link says puzzled "How did you know that?"  
  
"I don't know…" Saria said. She seemed frightened at how she knew that, and so was Link. "I don't know."  
  
  
  
Navi the Fairy flew over Mido who was guarding the entranceway to the Deku Tree but that's not where Navi was going. She was flying the other way. She had to get there quickly. She had to get back quickly. Navi flew to the entrance of the Mysterious forest. She navigated around the forest to get to forest temple in record time. She approached Link and Saria.  
  
"HEY" Navi yells. Both Link and Saria spin round to stare at this fairy hovering in front of them. Both of them were very surprised to see a blue fairy in front of them.  
  
"You need to go to the Deku Tree NOW" Navi ordered.  
  
"Who?" asks Link.  
  
"Both of you can go, as long as you go NOW" Navi again orders trying to hurry them along. Both Link and Saria got up and followed Navi. They use the Mysterious forest's special trick to leave the forest quicker and started to head over to the Deku Tree. Navi flew over Mido going to the Deku Tree as fast as possible. She suddenly turned around to see why Link and Saria weren't still following her.  
  
"Why would the Deku Tree call you to see it? Why didn't he called me, the leader of the Kokiri?" Mido complained.  
  
"All we know is that we were called to see Deku Tree. We don't know why," explained Link. Before Mido could complain some more, Navi started to yell at Mido.  
  
"The Deku Tree wants to see them NOW. Do you dare defy the Deku Tree." Mido got very worried about what the Deku Tree may do to him.  
  
"Err… no?"  
  
"Good, then move out the way and let these people through!" Mido then complied and moved out of the way. Saria and Link smiled at each other as they continued to follow Navi to the Deku Tree. When they get there they stood staring at the tree, frozen with a combination of fear and amazement.  
  
"Both Link and Saria are here oh great Deku" Navi informed the tree.  
  
"GOOD, THOU HAST RETURNED NAVI," replied the tree in a large voice. "ALTHOUGH I ONLY CALLED ONE OF YOU HERE, I DO NEEDEST TO SPEAK TO YE BOTH." It pauses "LINK!" it bellows "I HAVE A QUEST FOR THEE!"  
  
To be continued…  
  
Still to come (if you're interested) who were the people in Links dream (if you don't already know) and what exactly did it mean? And what is the Urn of Genesis? What is the quest that the Deku Tree wants Link to do and what will he tell both Link and Saria about themselves? When will Link and Saria go out and kiss – find out in the next chapter.  
  
AN: In case you're wondering I don't own Taya as I didn't make her up. Taya is actually a name for one of the fairies in the Legend of Zelda games, bet you can't guess which one!  
  
Now Please Review – I Need To Know What You Think, Should I Keep Going Or Kill This Story And Never Write Again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Two people! Only two people! I refuse to BLEEP believe that only BEEP two BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP people read my story. I'm so BEEP angry that I BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BOOM! Sorry, that was the bleep-machine blowing up – guess I swear a fair bit when I'm angry. I should thank those two people who did actually review – with good comments as well! So thank you to ACOM and Sailorzelda (who I have reviewed almost every chapter of her work – hey I get bored during introduction to C++)  
  
Yeah part 2 is now complete. I may have the entire story now worked out, but I have no idea how long this story is gonna be. I'll guess at ten chapters or less! I know I said this story was weird, and that last chapter wasn't to bad but don't worry, the weirdness starts in this chapter!  
  
Disclaimers: full disclaimers can be found on the first chapter. They basically said:  
  
All Zelda Characters are property of Nintendo.  
  
My English is bad, and these are English spellings, not American (Colour not color!)  
  
  
  
The Legend Of Zelda: The Urn of Genesis. (Part 2)  
  
As Link and Saria stood before the Deku Tree, the two fairies, Navi and Taya hovered around them. The Deku Tree started to explain to them about why he called them.  
  
"HAST THOU FELT STRANGE TODAY?" it asked  
  
"How do you mean?" Saria replied, although she felt she knew what the Deku Tree meant.  
  
"A FEELING THAT TODAY DID NOT EXIST YESTERDAY AND THAT YESTERDAY DID NOT EXIST AT ALL." Everyone looked puzzled at what the Deku Tree said, and Navi even spoke out at him.  
  
"What do you mean, you're not making any sense. Of course today didn't exist yesterday as it hadn't been yet. Something can't exist if it hasn't happened yet." Navi tried to be the sensible one in the group, but Link knew exactly what The Deku Tree meant.  
  
"What he means Navi is that what we think yesterday was, didn't happen. And yesterday, this day wasn't supposed to happen, it was meant to be different." Saria tried to explain, hoping that's what the Deku meant.  
  
"Is it just me, or is nobody making an sense around here." Taya spoke out.  
  
"It's not just you, it's me as well" Navi replied. Saria and Link completely ignored the two fairies bickering, and continued asking the Deku Tree on what he knew.  
  
"So what happened to make this day and where did yesterday go" Saria asked.  
  
"I DO NOT KNOW. I ONLY FEEL THAT THIS DAY IS NOT WHAT IT SEEMS, EVEN THOUGH I REMEMBER WHAT HAS HAPPENED BEFORE. LINK, THERE IS SOMEONE I NEEDTH YOU TO SEE, GO OUT OF THE FOREST AND SEE THE PRINCESS OF DESTINY. SHE WILL BE IN A CASTLE AND MAY KNOW MORE THAN WE DO."  
  
"Go out of the forest, but wont he be killed." Saria asked, worried about her friend's safety.  
  
"DO NOT WORRY MY CHILD. LINK WILL BE FINE, FOR HE IS SPECIAL. HE IS…" Link cuts him off.  
  
"Not a Kokiri." Everyone else is shocked at this statement, one because Link wasn't a Kokiri and two because Link somehow knew that he wasn't.  
  
"THAT IS RIGHT. MANY YEARS AGO THERE WAS A WAR OUTSIDE THIS FOREST. A YOUNG WOMEN TRIED TO ESCAPE THE WAR WITH HER YOUNG SON AND ENTERED THE FOREST. THE WOMEN FOUND HER WAY TO ME BEFORE SHE DIED AND SENSING THAT YOU WERE OF GREAT IMPORTANCE TO THE WORLD, I PROMISED HER I WOULD PROTECT YOU. I RAISED YOU AS A KOKIRI BUT YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT YOU ARE A HYLIAN AND A VERY IMPORTANT PART OF THE WORLD AND HISTORY OF HYRULE. NOW YOU MAY GO AND LEAVE THE FOREST." Everyone was surprised to hear this, even though all the evidence was there. Saria was speechless until the Deku Tree started to explain her importance in all of this.  
  
"AS YOU KNOW, THE TRIFORCE IS A POWER AND AN ICON THAT IS WORSHIPED IN THIS LAND. THE TRIFORCE IS HELD IN A REALM THAT IS BETWEEN HERE AND THE HEAVENS AND THAT REALM IS PROTECTED BY SAGES. SARIA HAPPENS TO BE THE SAGE OF THE FOREST AND I SUGGEST THAT SHE GOES TO THE FOREST TEMPLE AND AWAIT THE REALM CALLING HER." Again, everybody is surprised to hear that Saria is a sage.  
  
"So that's why I can find my way to the temple, it is calling to me."  
  
"THAT IS TRUE. NOW HURRY LINK, GET PREPARED AND LEAVE TO FIND THE PRINCESS OF DESTINY TO FIND OUT WHY THIS DAY IS EXISTING. NAVI, YOU WILL ACCOMPANY HIM ON THIS QUEST."  
  
"Yes Great Deku Tree" Navi starts to fly away. She stops an turns round when she realises that Link is not following. "Come on Link, the Deku Tree said hurry so let's go."  
  
After searching around his house for about while, Link finally walked out with a Hylian Shield (found a few years ago in the Mysterious forest) and a few other bits of equipment, including a boomerang, a slingshot and a hook shot. Saria had helped him by trying to obtain a sword but the only sword in the forest was the Kokiri sword, and Mido wasn't letting it go easily. When Link got to them, they were arguing right next to the open chest, which contained the sword.  
  
"Why can't he have it?" Saria yelled at Mido.  
  
"Because only the leader of the Kokiri can hold the Kokiri sword!" Mido yelled back. Link just walked past them straight to the sword and picked it up. He pulled it out of its sheath and started to get the feel of it.  
  
"Not bad, a little small but it will do." Mido looked at Link and his jaw dropped. He just said that only he could hold the sword and here was Link, someone who in his mind wasn't even a Kokiri (he didn't know that Link wasn't, that stayed between the Deku Tree, Saria, Link, Taya and Navi.) holding the sword. Mido's mind raced for an excuse, something to disprove that Link wasn't the leader of the Kokiri. He finally came up with something.  
  
"Oh, the…the Deku must have given him special permission to use it. Yeah that's it, special permission." 'Phew' he thought, 'that should do it.' Saria wasn't buying it, but Link didn't care and he started to head out of the forest, in search of the castle that this princess of destiny was in. As he headed out, Saria stopped him.  
  
"Link" he stopped and turned round, looking into his friend's eyes. "Here have this." She hands him an ocarina. "I hope your Journey and your life is worthwhile." Link thanked Saria for her gift and her kindness. Link left the forest, turning back to see a hart broken look in her 16-year old face. She thought that she would never see her friend again, but how wrong she would be!  
  
  
  
Link walked around all the bends and small tunnels, and when he climbed over a large tree root he stopped. In front of him was a wide field, no a plain. Grass and hills as far as the eye could see. He stood amazed, for two reasons. One was the immense and spectacular view of this land. The other was that he was amazed that he was not dead. He left the forest and was not dead. He could not believe it. He knew he wasn't a Kokiri, and that was the reason he could stand there. But still, he couldn't believe it.  
  
"Ah, you are here, and on time I see." Link looked around to see where this new voice was coming from, but he couldn't see where this person was. "Up here, young sir!" Link looked up and looked around but still couldn't see anyone, except an owl. "Ah hello there young Link." The owl said. Link stepped back, surprised that this owl knew his name. "I have been sent here to help you on your journey. I know where you can find the princess of destiny."  
  
"Really?" Link asked "So, forgive me for being rude but, where is she?" The owl lifted up his right wing and pointed in a north west direction from where they stood.  
  
"In that direction is the main town for this land, Hyrule town. The Princess is in the castle there." Link started to run in that direction, but stopped to turn back.  
  
"Thank you for your help, sir" The owl smiled  
  
"That's no problem my boy, and our paths will cross again." With this, the owl took off and flew across the sky. Link and Navi carried on in the direction that the owl had pointed in, to Hyrule town.  
  
  
  
A day and a half went by before Link got to the gates of Hyrule town. He walked through the bustling town to the main square, with people trying to sell him some useless item at every turn. He wasn't sure where the castle was and he tried asking some people. Unfortunately nobody was helping him until…  
  
"Excuse me, can you direct me to the castle." He asked a young girl who was just leaving a fruit stall. She had a vial across her face and a long dress on, so not much of her facial features could be seen.  
  
"Yes, I happen to live there." Said the young girl. Link presumed that she was a servant girl, as the princess of destiny would probably not be shopping for food. "Do you need to go there?" She asked  
  
"Yes. I need to see someone there" Link replied  
  
"Well I will help you get past the annoying guards, if you can help me carry this shopping" Link happily replied  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good." She said, before picking up several bags. "You carry these and I will carry the rest of them." She picked up the rest of the bags and walked away, Link followed. After they left the main square and walking out of the town, they started heading up a dusty path. Link sees a large white building start to peak over the hills on the horizon. "That's the castle," the girl said, noticing Link staring at the building in the distance. As they started to turn the corner she asked our new hero a question. "Listen, the guards are going to what to know who you are so, what is your name?"  
  
"Link. And this fairy is Navi."  
  
"Hello Link, my name is Zelda."  
  
(AN: Would it be mean to end it here… guess so. We now return to the story, with an apology for this interruption.)  
  
They got the main gates of the castle grounds and the guards stopped them. Zelda stepped up to them.  
  
"I am Zelda, and this is Link. We have today's shopping." The guards looked at her, then at Link.  
  
"And where is Impa? Doesn't she always acompany you?"  
  
"Impa was required by the King today. I asked Link here to help me as this is to much for me to carry alone." Zelda replied. Both guards looked at each other before opening the gates and letting them through. They walked to the castle, passing guards at almost 100 step intervals. They got to the castle and gave the food to the kitchen staff. Zelda took Link down the halls of the castle to, what she said was, her room. It was a large room, about 30 feet both ways. (i.e. a square room, 30 feet wide by 30 feet long.) 'If this is a servants room' Link thought 'then I would love to see the king's room.'  
  
Link was amazed at the room. It has a simple design, white mainly with hints of blue and red. On every piece of material, curtains and duvets etc, and on all the furniture, the four poster bed and the desk, had the Triforce symbol. As Zelda sat on the edge of her bed, the curious girl again asked questions to Link.  
  
"So why did you need to come to the castle?"  
  
"I have been sent to look for someone, a princess. I was told she would be here." Link replied.  
  
"Oh, a princess?" Zelda inquired. "Do you know her name?" she asked this question as if she knew the answer.  
  
"No, I just know that she is the Princess of destiny." This puzzled Zelda very much. Link could see the puzzled look in her eye, until…  
  
"May you know what this Princess looks like?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't think so." Link answered. "Why do you ask." Zelda then takes off her vial. Before Link stands a girl with shoulder length blond hair, and a very familiar face.  
  
"The only Princess in this castle is me." Zelda states.  
  
"It's you, from my dream!" Link realises.  
  
"What dream?" Zelda asks  
  
"Oh… I kind of had this dream last night, and you were in it." his attention shifted across the room to a picture on the table. Link's voice changed from panic/excitement to serious and protective. "And so was he!" he picked up a picture of a man with green skin and black armour. It was only a headshot, with parts of his shoulders and torso, so it was difficult to estimate his height. But Link definitely remembered this guy from his dream, and he remembered how evil this man was. "Who is this?" Link asked Zelda, showing her the picture.  
  
"Oh, that's King Ganondorf." She said. "He rules this land."  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
What's this, Ganondorf is the king of Hyrule, Zelda does servant work, but is a princess. How, why and I might as well answer who, what, where & when while I'm at it. All this and a little more in the next chapter!  
  
Now I want you to be very nice and review this story – and I don't care what you say about it. So please, for my sanity, REVIEW! Thank you! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, Welcome back to part 3! – Yeah! I do apologise at the lateness of this chapter. (For all those people who have been waiting for this – oh yeah, that's non-of you then!) But between a little bit of coursework for my DEGREE COURSE (little more important than high school course work!) and in writing my new fic I haven't had that much time to write this. First of all, my new fic is not a Zelda fic (although Zelda is one of the many thousands of inspirations). Second (if you care), you probably wont be able to read it for a while – even though I have two chapters written. Why? I have got a little trouble naming all the characters (D'oh!)  
  
Oh goody, two people reviewed my last chapter, and one of them was a brand new review – meaning that (s)he probably read both chapters. THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! As you can see, I did replace the bleep machine, but it's stuck on word replacement rather than BLEEP!  
  
Oh yeah, on more thing. In the first chapter I said that Saria's fairy that I named Taya was actually a real fairy name in the legend of Zelda series and I said that nobody would know who it was. Well nobody did (at least they didn't tell me) and I forgot to tell you last chapter. All you American readers wouldn't know it, as she only appears in the European version. Taya is Tatl when you play Manjora's Mask in German, French or Spanish. Well, told you I didn't make her up!  
  
Oh well, on with the fic. This chapter will kind of be and explaining chapter – like why is Ganondorf king?  
  
Basic disclaimers: - I don't own Zelda (well I own a copy of three different Zelda games, but that's not the point!) and these are the ENGLISH spellings, not the American (i.e. Colour not Color)  
  
  
  
The Legend of Zelda: The Urn of Genesis (part 3)  
  
Link stared at the picture of King Ganondorf in his hand.  
  
"He's your father?" Link asked, he couldn't see the resemblance, maybe she took after her mother.  
  
"No…" Zelda started "My Father died a few years ago. I can't remember why, but Ganondorf succeeded him. The only reason I am still here and as a princess is that when I turn eighteen I will be wed to Ganondorf. That's in two years. I mustn't be allowed to wed Ganondorf." Zelda was almost at the point of strangling Link, just to get her point across  
  
"Why?" Link asked, and hoped that Zelda would calm down before she did some serious damage – to Link!  
  
"I think Ganondorf is after the Triforce." Zelda started "Our family is the only one in Hyrule that can gain access to the Sacred realm. If Ganondorf were to wed into the family, he then would be able to gain access to the Triforce. If he does that, then Hyrule would be in trouble. Which means that I cannot be allowed to marry Ganondorf in two years time!" Zelda started to yell but quieted down for fear of alerting someone.  
  
"Well, at least we have a little time on our side!" Navi whispered into Link's ear.  
  
"All this is part of Ganondorf's plan, to become King by getting rid of the last one then wed me to gain access to the Triforce and become unstoppable. The only thing that casts doubt to this is that, although he died suddenly and unexpectantly, the was nothing mysterious about my fathers death."  
  
"I'm sorry, but just dying suddenly and unexpectantly is a little mysterious to me." Link told Zelda  
  
"What I mean is that he was not killed with any object, he was not poisoned by any substance and he was not put under any magical spell. He just died of nothing." All three people in the room (AN: oh all right, to people and a fairy) were in silence for a few minuets. After a while, Zelda took Link (with Navi in tow) to see the Castle artefacts, most of which were still from before Ganondorf's reign (why did they do this – it was Zelda's idea! How did se get this idea – I don't know! It's another one of those mysterious and unexplained things!). They looked at some pieces such as the Ocarina of Time and a replica of the Master Sword. Eventually they come across a stone urn, brownish in colour. As Link stared at it, it seemed familiar to him. Underneath, on the plaque on the pillar, it reads – The Urn of Genesis.  
  
"Who is Genesis?" Link asked Zelda.  
  
"I don't know much about this artefact, it is one that Ganondorf brought here" Zelda explained  
  
"And one I hold very dearly" Came a deep voice from behind. Link turned around and saw Ganondorf towering in front of him.  
  
"Your majesty!" Zelda curtsied and lowered her head towards the floor. Link continued to stare at Ganondorf, while he stared back at him, almost knowing exactly who he was.  
  
"And why don't you bow to me?" He asked, no demanded Link.  
  
"Forgive him your majesty" Zelda replied, still with her head to the floor. "He is from the forest, to the East of Hyrule."  
  
"How did she know that, you didn't tell her that" Navi whispered very quietly into Link's ear.  
  
"Very well. So you are interested in the urn?" Ganondorf asked Link  
  
"Y-Y-Yes s-s-sir" Link replied still looking at Ganondorf in both awe and fright. Ganondorf's gaze move to the Urn.  
  
"Genesis is not a person. It is an event. Genesis also means beginning and that is what this Urn represents. According to legend, this Urn was linked to the Goddess at the creation of Hyrule. They say that after Nayru filled the land with soul, this Urn broke from the rocks and mud and landed on the earth. It is believed that this Urn holds some magical power to do with time and the creation of Hyrule, but of course nobody has been able to find any semblance of this. The Urn supposedly fell in the west, where Gerudo Valley is now. This has therefore been property of the King of the Gerudo's, which of course, I am. I was king of the Gerudo's before I became King of Hyrule, and I am the first king to unite the Gerudo's with Hyrule in over three hundred years." Link listened to every word Ganondorf said. In Link's dream, Ganondorf had been the embodiment of evil, but he seemed to be not so bad. "Now that you know about the Urn you now must leave. The castle is not a hotel and therefore you cannot stay here. Zelda, Please escort Link outside of the castle grounds, and then you can pour my bath water into my bath." Ok, so Link was wrong about Ganondorf. Ganondorf started to walk away from both Zelda and Link when Link asked another question to The King  
  
"How do you know may name? I never introduced myself" this seems to be a common occurrence, one that he was here to ask about. But unlike most people suffering from this interesting psychic knowledge, Ganondorf was not surprised that he knew, as if he did know Link before he met him now.  
  
"Don't ask the king questions like that, he probably got your name of the guards." Zelda said, searching for an explanation, and not a beating from the King. Ganondorf simple chuckled before continuing down the halls.  
  
As Link left the castle grounds and try to find somewhere to sleep, Zelda grabbed Link's arm and stopped him.  
  
"You said that were here looking for a princess, but you never said why." Zelda asked  
  
"Well it's kind of a long story" Link regretfully replied  
  
"Oh" Zelda started downhearted. "Then meet me tomorrow by the fountain and tell me then." With that Zelda walked back to the castle and Link wondered away into the night. Link found a grass verge that was just outside the main town. He walked slightly inward, off the road and into a dip, and lay down after a few minutes he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
"Link, it seems we are both dreaming." Came a voice from the darkness  
  
"Who are you?" Link asked fumbling around.  
  
"You must find me, to find your answers, young boy!" the voice replied  
  
"Do I know you" Link asked, "your voice seems familiar to me"  
  
"It should young hero, you do know me. Or at least did know me"  
  
"You're not making sense" Link said  
  
"In a past lifetime we met Hero, a Lifetime that does not exist no more."  
  
"What do you mean? Do you know about my quest? Tell me!" Link said, and drew his sword. He slashed it about trying to find someone or something in the darkness.  
  
"I do know about your quest, I sent someone to help you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I cannot answer that as your time grows short here in the dream world. But I will give you a hint as to who I am, I am neither this" As he said this he saw a blue and yellow fish swimming in front of him "nor this." Link looked for another object but didn't find one, but a gust of wind knocked him on the floor. He went to pick up his sword but as he reached for it, he looked at it. It was not the Kokiri sword that he left the forest with, it was longer and had his name engraved on the end. But then the sword faded into darkness and link woke up. He stared at the sun rising over in the east, his dream still on his mind.  
  
"He is nether a fish nor darkness." Link said to himself. He assumed that when he saw nothing but darkness, that darkness was what the person was trying to communicate. "Well that narrows it down a bit." Link said sarcastically. Navi started to rise as Link got up. They headed toward the centre of the town and went to the fountain. Link sat on the edge of the fountain, as he thought it was early to meet Zelda. He looked out at the route to the castle and waited for Zelda to arrive.  
  
  
  
It was about the middle of the day when Zelda showed up. She walked up to Link with another person in tow.  
  
"Hello Link, This is Impa. She's a good friend of me, so anything you have to say to me I can trust Impa to hear." Link looked at Impa. She was a tall woman, wearing mostly blue with white. "So, what's this story you wanted to tell me?" Zelda asked. Link started to explain about the Great Deku Tree's words and how he had to find the Princess of destiny. Then he explained that when he left the forest he met an owl that told him that the princess of destiny would be found here.  
  
"This is starting to sound familiar" Impa said, "The Princess of destiny appears in the legend of the Triforce."  
  
"Wait, I don't remember a princess of destiny in the Triforce story." Zelda said questioningly  
  
"Neither do I" Link stated.  
  
"The part that the Princess of destiny played has been lost through the generations, yet she played a very important part. (AN: See told you it was an explanation one – I believe there is more of this stuff later) The Princess of destiny was, at the time, the princess of Hyrule. She was the one who oversaw the building of the Temple of Time and was the first person to travel to the sacred realm. Apparently she is said to be reincarnated, like all the sages. She is also an ancestor of yours, Princess." Zelda looked at Impa with a curious look on her face. "Are you sure the Princess of destiny is in a castle here?" Impa asked Link.  
  
"I was told I would find her here." He answered  
  
"Then I have no doubt that Zelda is the reincarnation of the Princess of destiny." Impa stated. Everybody was shocked (AN: except the audience reading this – all one of you)  
  
"Wow, guess you found her, Link." Navi whispered.  
  
"Wait, we have no proof that Zelda is the Princess of destiny." Link shot back at Navi.  
  
"I know someone who may be able to prove that Zelda is the Princess of destiny." Impa said, overhearing Link's comment to his fairy. She handed Link a map. "Here you will find a village named Kakariko. It lies at the foot of Death Mountain. If you climb this mountain you will come across the Goron home village. Go see the leader there, he may have something that can prove if Zelda is the Princess of destiny."  
  
"Please, you must hurry. I must not be allowed to marry Ganondorf." Zelda reiterated.  
  
"Don't worry, your majesty. I will go as fast as I can." Link assured Zelda, though wondering how proving she was the princess of destiny would stop that. Zelda gave him a letter.  
  
"This will tell the leader of the Goron's to help you in your quest. And this…" She gave him a small kiss on his left cheek. "Is for luck." Link then started to walk out of the Hyrule town.  
  
"Don't worry your majesty, I have the utmost confidence in that young lad. I am sure that he will prevail, just like he has in the past." Impa said  
  
"But Impa, we have never met him before. How do you know he has prevailed in the past?" Zelda questioned. Impa was shocked that she had a piece of information that she should not have known.  
  
"I don't know" was all Impa replied as they watched Link depart out of the Towns gates. As he left the town, he looked at the map Impa gave him before going left towards the village Impa had spoke of.  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
cout "Please, now that you have read this, Review. I don't care what you say about it, just say something"  
  
cout "\nsorry, I'm really bored during intro to c++ and am writing this during it… it's kind of getting mixed together!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! 'Tis me again. Welcome back to the fourth instalment of The Legend of Zelda: the Urn of Genesis  
  
I'd apologise for the lateness of this chapter but nobody cares that this chapter is late, in fact I think that there are only a handful of people who care about this fic – full stop! (And yes I know that was an exclamation mark! – so was that)  
  
The good news is that THREE people reviewed the last chapter – I'm happy. Now somebody was quite close to the idea of the urn of genesis, but they only got it half right – I was angry with them to start with! But I'm fine now.  
  
Disclaimers  
  
Disclaimer one: I own Zelda. Well I probably would have if there weren't lots guards with better guns than me when I tried that hostile take over bid! Which means I don't own Zelda. But don't worry – I will try again!  
  
Disclaimer two: These are English spellings not American. So it's colour not color. By the way, I know a couple of English people that have this problem when reading American story's so just in case… the different spellings don't just affect the word colour! (Yes – and I'm ashamed to say that one of these people is someone I'm related to!)  
  
One last thing – there are a lot of flash backs in this fic – I don't know why I wrote it this way, I just did.  
  
The legend of Zelda: The urn of Genesis (part 4)  
  
  
  
It had been an interesting few days for our young hero. He was currently wondering through a maze of tunnels in the mountainside. It was, at least according to the sign at the entrance, the only way to get to the Goron village. Unfortunately the sign had also said that there were fatally deadly traps in every single route. However, Link didn't care about the traps. He had not meet one yet and he was in deep thought as to the events of the last few days.  
  
  
  
He hadn't left Hyrule town for more than a few hours and was heading in the direction Impa had told him to go. He was looking at the mountain that stuck up above the skyline. 'I sure hope that the village isn't that far up' was a thought that ran through his mind. Unfortunately, he was so busy looking at the mountain that he hadn't noticed the horse.  
  
"Link look out" Navi screamed at Link. He turned to Navi, and then he turned to look in the other direction.  
  
"Agghhh" Link screamed as he dived out the way.  
  
"Agghhh" Screamed the girl on the horse. Before even thinking (probably not a good idea) Link ran after the horse. "Help he's out of control" The young girl screamed. Link ran after the horse. He had managed to anticipate the horse's movements and it wasn't long till Link was running at the side of the horse. Knowing that this may be his only chance, Link grabbed the reigns and lifted himself up.  
  
"Hi" he said to the girl who was now behind him. "Don't worry well have this horse stopped soon." Without even thinking (again!) he pulled on the reigns to slow the horse down. It didn't bring the horse to a stop but it did slow the horse to a more safe out of control pace. (Is there such a thing – or am I just going mad on this chapter!) Link then leaned close to the horse's head and whispered calming things to it and stroking its nose. Eventually, the horse came to a stop. Both Link and the young girl got off the horse. The girl couldn't have been more than eight years old.  
  
"So what's your name?" She asked suddenly. Link was shocked at her first choice of words.  
  
"Link"  
  
"Well thank you for saving me Link." Came the reply from the eight-year old. "My name is Malon"  
  
"Link, how did you stop the horse?" Navi asked. It was a question that he couldn't answer, even a few days later walking through the tunnels. How did he stop that horse? It turned out that the horse, whose name was Epona, was fine until they came across Link and Navi. For some reason, Epona just went out of control. Malon was so happy that Link save her life that she gave him a lift to Kakariko as she was headed there any way. He found that she live on the ranch that was in the village in the middle of the Hyrule field. The village had become a trading post for most of the races in the land. Upon arrival at Kakariko, Link had said goodbye to his new friend and carried on into the village.  
  
  
  
'She sure was a cheerful girl' Link thought as he still wondered around this maze. He didn't even know where he was going but he didn't notice.  
  
  
  
Not long into the village, he managed to find the start of the route up Death Mountain. Just as he was about to head out, when a woman came up to him.  
  
"Are you Lank?" She asked. Link started at here for a few seconds.  
  
"Err… Link, yes" he corrected her.  
  
"Oh good. I hear that you were the one who helped out Malon deliver the milk to this village. For that I would like to thank you by giving you a meal and a bed for the night." Upon hearing this Link was delighted, but hesitant at first. He had to get to the Goron village fast. Then he remembered that he didn't have to go that fast, and the idea of free food and a soft place to sleep were to tempting to resist.  
  
That night Link probably ate enough to last his entire quest. But still he was very thankful to his host. "Don't mention it" is all she would say. Link turned in as the sun set, hoping to rise with the sun and climb the mountain as fast as possible. But that's when it happened again.  
  
  
  
'Who was that' Link trying to understand his dream. Twice in a row he had the dream, but both were different. Yet that voice…  
  
"Ah Hero, I see you slumber again." Came the voice through the darkness.  
  
"You? Who are you" Link demanded. This time, before he struck, he looked at his sword first, and noticed it was the same as the one in the last dream, but not the Kokiri sword.  
  
"Ah yes, your sword" The voice. "Yes, you will be needing that wont you. Don't worry young Hero I will make sure you get it"  
  
"What, this?" Link said looking at the sword. "But I already have a sword."  
  
"Yes you do, but is it YOUR sword?" The Voice questioned. "Goodbye for now, Hero"  
  
And with that, the darkness surrounded Link and he woke up. Link got up and again thanked his host for her hospitality and left. He headed for the mountain, to meet the Gorons.  
  
  
  
'But how did he…' Link said questioning the next events. They were to bazaar for him to even try to understand. It was after what happened at the foot of the mountain that he started to believe that this voice might be a big help to him.  
  
  
  
After a few hours of walking up a trail the ground shook. A red stoned (not drugged up!) beast rose up from the ground attacked Link. The creature towered over Link, and every time it moved, more dirt from in between the stones that made up the monster fell to the floor. It slammed what passes as its fist at Link, but he managed to jump back out of the way. He charged at the creature, but his sword almost smashed to pieces as it struck the body off Link's opponent.  
  
"I think it's made of rock, Link" Navi said.  
  
"I think you may be right" Link confirmed. As Link started to panic, a shriek echoed throughout the path and a giant bird swooped from behind the creature and passed right through the main body of it, destroying it. The monster torso turned to dust upon impact as the rest of the rocks crashed to the floor. Then the bird went over Link's head and grabbed his sword right out of his hands. Although more concerned that his sword was stolen, he could have sworn that the bird was an owl.  
  
"Now what?" Navi asked, in question to the stolen sword. With no idea of where the bird went, Link made the only decision he could.  
  
"I guess we go on" Link replied, downheartedly. He turned around. But instead of seeing the giant rocks of the creature lying dead on the ground, as he expected, he saw that the path was completely clear, except for one object. Link walked up to the object and saw a note attached to it that read  
  
'Link  
  
See hero, I said that YOUR sword would get returned to you. Our friend, the owl, will take the Kokiri Sword back to the forest and explain that you have a different Sword to use. Now young hero, you should go on up the path.'  
  
Although it wasn't signed, Link had an idea of whom it was from. Link picked up the sword and pulled it from its sheath. He looked at the Sword and sure enough, down at the bottom, Link's name was engraved on it, just like in his dreams. Link attached his new sword and sheath to his back, and carried on up the path to the village.  
  
  
  
'But… how…who' Links mind was full so full of questions, that there wasn't enough time for the first to be asked, before he asked the next. 'Who is he?" was still the main question in his mind. But there was no doubt in his mind that the Owl was sent to help Link.  
  
  
  
"Oh, that's not good" Navi said after they read the sign at the entrance to the tunnels. Link looked at the Entrance.  
  
"Well, I think that we should sleep here. It's sheltered and in the morning we can plan what we are going to do." So, after a few minutes, Link and Navi went to sleep in the entrance of the Death Mountain Tunnels. And, just like the last two nights, Link started to dream again.  
  
  
  
"Ah Hero, I see you got your sword."  
  
"Yes…" Link answered, still unsure of what was going on.  
  
"Now Link" The voice said. "I'm going to need you to pay very close attention"  
  
"Ok" Link said. Then the voice started rattling of words  
  
"Right, Left, Right, Right, Forward, Lef, Rig, For, R, L, L…" The words got faster and faster till Link couldn't understand anything. "Ok?" the voice asked.  
  
"I didn't get all that" Link said.  
  
"That's ok, Hero. Just remember this. When you want to go right, go left. When you want to go left, go forward and when you want to go forward, go right." Before Link could complain about this voice talking in riddles, the darkness engulfed and Link woke up. Then, not long after starting out in the tunnels, Link went into deep thought about the past few days. (I.e. the start of this chapter!)  
  
  
  
"HEY LINK!" Navi yelled for the umpteenth time. Link snapped back into reality.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you have any idea where we're going?"  
  
"Yes of course I do." Then he looked at his surroundings, three passages, one to the left, one to the right and one straight ahead, just like every other junction in the tunnels. After thinking very worriedly he decided, "We're going that way." Pointing straight ahead. Link tried to get back to his deep thinking as they headed down the tunnel and he kicked a stone that was in his path. After the stone skimmed across the floor for a few feet, the floor shook and gave way. Luckily for Link, it was only a small section of floor about twenty feet in front of them. "Err…" Link said as he looked at the long, floorless passageway.  
  
"And now what" Navi said flying back to the junction. "I guess I will pick, since you wanted to go forward and THAT didn't work" It was then that Link remembered.  
  
"If you want to go right, go left," he muttered  
  
"What?" Navi asked stopping in her tracks (if fairies make tracks!).  
  
"I think we should go this way!" Link said, pointing to the path that was left. (AN remember they've turned back)  
  
"And why should I trust you?" Navi said. "You could have gotten killed back there"  
  
"Yes" Link started "But I didn't. Now come on." Link said as he walked off down the tunnel. After walking a few minutes, Link found a door and opened it. It didn't just lead outside, but also to a sign.  
  
'Welcome to Goron Village.'  
  
Navi was in shock  
  
"How did you…?"  
  
"Well I had this dream in which, I guess, all the directions for a safe passage in there were given to me. When I was in deep thought my subconscious obviously took these directions and guided me through. But then you snapped me out of my deep thinking. That's what the next part of my dream meant. If you want to go right, go left. If you want to go left, go forward and if you want to go forward go right. Since I did want to go forward, I had to go right!" Link smugly said to his fairy. With that, he walked into Goron village with Navi trying to keep up.  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
Ok what did you think, please review – I honestly don't care what you say about this fic. (Gets down on hands and knees) PLEASE REVIEW…PLEASE… 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Back – bet you thought I was dead – wait, what do you mean you didn't care – it's been four months since I last posted something to this fic!  
  
AN: After porygon (the cyber one reviewed my fic, he noted some very interesting comments, one which was that there were some interesting spelling errors. Well after a long while I have managed to stumble across all my previous chapters and have renewed them all. I would like to thank porygon for his help in noting this. However there were some comments that porygon put that were unjust – such as copying the game. I would like to go on record as saying that I am not copying the game. The path seems to be similar to Ocarina of Time as it is meant to be – there is a good reason for this and it has all been planed. I would also like to say this about those harts – 1. I have a beta reader (who was on holiday when chapter 4 went up – bout x-mas) and 2. I did put a disclaimer in the first chapter about them! The reason they get through is that, at least in the UK, hart is a male red dear that is at least five years old. Therefore the spellchecker says it's a correct word (which it is!).  
  
I would also like to thank these reviewers as well: Sailor Zelda (again – thanks, and I agree it was a little confusing – but then so is the plot!) and Angle. THANK YOU!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimers (I don't know why I put these – it is obvious from porygon that nobody reads them) I don't own Zelda and these are English spellings not American (colour not color – and those harts may appear!)  
  
  
  
The Legend of Zelda: The Urn of Genesis (part 5)  
  
Link walked down the hill into the Goron village. When he finally got into the village he saw what looked like an ugly chiselling of red, dusty rock. But when observed closely it was an architectural masterpiece. The 'circular' rims around the outside were elevated on the side opposite to where Link stood. There were gaps on both 'ramps' where on the ramp to the left was a drop while the ramp on the right had a mini ramp. These allowed the Goron's to go up or down a level, if they so whished. There where several floors above and below to the one that Link was on, all with boulders rolling around. Link had stayed in the doorway due to these boulders, trying to find a way to a Goron to find their leader. After a while, Link gets frustrated.  
  
"Agh, how am I meant to get past all these boulders?" Link asked Navi, hoping she had an answer.  
  
"Umm… they're not boulders." Link turned to Navi and looked at her in surprise "They are Gorons." Link stared at Navi still in shock. [AN: a little off topic, but do these fairies have eyes, cause if they do then Link stares into Navi's eyes! And if they don't have eyes how do they see.]  
  
"Oh…" Link slowly turned round. And saw a Goron coming his way. As it approached him he spoke to the rolling Goron. "Excuse me, could you just…" The Goron rolled on by. Link kept on trying to catch a Goron's attention for a few minutes before Navi spoke up.  
  
"Link, I don't think they can hear you" Link nodded at Navi in understanding and when the next Goron came around…  
  
"HEY COULD YOU JUST…" Again the Goron rolled on by. 'Maybe these Gorons are deaf' Link thought.  
  
"Link your going to have to catch the attention of one of them somehow." Link again nodded in understanding and drew his sword. He tried to strike the ground in front of one of the Gorons, but it went by faster than he thought and Link missed him altogether. "What are you doing?" Navi worryingly questioned.  
  
"Trying to catch his attention." As Link and Navi stated to argue, Link had his sword tilted at an angle. Another Goron was approaching them and the sword was tilted away from him. When the Goron hit the sword, it acted as a mini ramp. The Goron went flying upwards and hit the ceiling, then fell crashing to the floor. Both Link and Navi turned to see the commotion as the Goron, who was easily seven feet in height, angrily stomped to them. "Umm… are you alright?" Link nervously asked.  
  
"Well you got one of their attentions." Navi whispered to Link. The Goron didn't answer Link but picked him up and dragged him through the village up to the very top floor. Link tried on several occasions to ask where he was being taken but the Goron still didn't say anything. Right at the top of the village, the Goron dropped Link on the floor and walked up to one of the Goron guards. After Link picked himself up, The Goron again grabbed him and dragged him through a door that had been opened up by the guard. The Goron threw Link to the floor again and walked up to another, bigger, Goron standing in the new room. Link picked himself up again and looked at the two Gorons. He mentally noted that the Gorons were talking to each other, probably about him and in a language he couldn't understand.  
  
"So, Who are you to barge into the Goron village and attack my people?" the big Goron demandingly asked. From this Link assumed he was the leader and was also thankful that he spoke Hylian. "WELL?" He demanded again.  
  
"Umm, I'm…" Link nervously started to answer.  
  
"SPEAK UP" The Goron yelled. Navi flew over to him and started to yell at him.  
  
"You listen here…" Navi said to the now stunned Goron "That there is Link, he was sent here to see the leader of the Gorons on the order of Princess Zelda herself!"  
  
"You were sent here by Princess Zelda of Hyrule?" The now calmed Goron asked Link, but Navi was the one who answered for him.  
  
"Is there any other Princess Zelda in all of Hyrule?" Navi said. The Goron tried to ignore her.  
  
"Have you any proof?" the Goron asked. Link though for a second before remembering the letter Zelda had given him. He got the letter out and gave it to the Goron. The Goron opened the letter and looked at it, before giving it back to Link. "Forgive me, I did not realise that you were sent here on her highnesses request." Link looked at the letter himself. All he saw was the Hylian royal symbol and Princess Zelda's signature. The leader of the Gorons saw the look of Link looking at the letter. "The Hylian Royal symbol and Princess Zelda's signature is all the proof that anyone in Hyrule needs to know that it came from princess Zelda herself. As you can see Zelda still refuses to sign Dragmire as the King demands, so that's how you can tell its authenticity."  
  
"Oh" Link said and folded the letter and put it away.  
  
"So what does the Princess request from the Gorons?"  
  
"Well, Mr Goron Sir"  
  
"Please call me Darmani" The Goron said.  
  
"Ok Darmani. We believe that the Gorons posses something that can prove if a person is the Princess of destiny. Princess Zelda needs to prove this." Darmani thought about it for a few seconds before calling over the Goron that brought Link to Darmani and talked to him. After a few minutes of conversation in the Goron tongue, Darmani turned back to Link.  
  
"Yes I believe we do have the item you are looking for. However, even though Princess Zelda herself sends you, I am afraid that due to Goron laws we cannot just give you the item. The item you require is in the Cave of Death Mountain, and if you want the item you must retrieve it yourself. I am afraid that those are our laws and there is nothing I can do to change this."  
  
"Ok, I can understand and respect that." Link said. "Just where is this cave?"  
  
"I will show you to a side entrance to Goron Village, from there you should carry on for three hundred rolls, I'm sorry you don't work in Goron measurements. If you carry on straight you will see the entrance, it's signposted anyway. But from there you are on your own."  
  
"Thank you Darmani." Link said as Darmani led him to another entrance to the village. Link left the village and headed in the direction he had been told the Cave of Death Mountain was in. After hours of walking, Link came face to face with a cliff. After silently contemplating what to do, Navi yelled at him.  
  
"HEY LINK." [AN: Sorry, couldn't resist!] Link walked over to where his companion was. Navi was floating around a wooden signpost. As Link approached it Navi spoke up. "It says that here the entrance to Death Mountain Caves, but I don't see it anywhere." Link took a closer look at the sign. It read:  
  
  
  
The Caves Of Death Mountain  
  
The Entrance can only be open  
  
from the view of the Gods  
  
  
  
Link pondered on what to do. He knew that people could open the caves, or Darmani would not have sent him out here without telling him that. Or would he, after all Darmani did say that he could only direct Link to the caves. 'No' Link mentally shook his head 'They can be opened' he thought optimistically. "Any ideas?" Link asked Navi.  
  
"Hmm, not at the moment, no. Have you got any ideas?" Link was about to say no, when something caught his eye.  
  
"Yes I have." Link walked to the right of the sign up to some vines hanging down. "We'll go up to the top, maybe we could find a clue to open the caves."  
  
"What if we don't find a clue?" Navi asked.  
  
"We wont know till we try, we'll answer that if we don't find anything." Link said, tugging the vines to make sure they would support his weight. Link climbed up the shear rock face via these vines for a few minutes, almost losing his grip several times. Eventually they got to the top. Link was awe struck at the view that he saw. He could see far across the land of Hyrule. From the castle town just to the right, to the forest which was past a river over to the left. There was a large village in the centre of the field, which Link assumed was Lon Lon Village. And the entrance to the valley was on the far left of him. Far across the field was the great ocean, past the cliffs of Hyila. He looked down the mountain to see the Goron and Kakariko villages. And then he looked directly down to see the sign that marked the entrance to the Caves of Death Mountain. That's when he noticed it. A ledge extruded out of the rock face, too high up for anyone to notice on the floor, but low enough not to notice from the top, unless looking down on it like…  
  
"A gods view!" Link blurted out.  
  
"Huh?" Navi questioned.  
  
"How do gods view the world?" Link suddenly turned around asking his companion.  
  
"As their creation?" Navi answered.  
  
"No I mean actually view it, with their eyes." Link corrected his friends misunderstanding  
  
"From above, they look down on… oh right" Navi realised what Link was getting at and went to the side to look at what Link was talking about.  
  
"See, a god would look down on everything. That's what the sign meant. You have to open the caves from the view of the gods, in other words above the caves."  
  
"Makes sense. But how do you open it?" Navi asked, at last they were getting somewhere.  
  
"Well, see that ledge." He pointed to the ledge that he had noticed before.  
  
"Link, that ledge has the Triforce symbol on it" Navi noticed.  
  
"Exactly, I think that ledge has something to do with opening the Caves."  
  
"Ok, but then how do we get down there." Navi looked there was no easy way to the ledge.  
  
"Jump?" Link looked at Navi. "Seems to be the only way." Navi looked at the situation again.  
  
"Yes, your right. But that's quite a bit of a drop."  
  
"I have an idea." Link took out his sword and looked at it. "If I jump off the cliff and use the sword to slow me down before impact, then I should be fine." [AN: he's gonna use the sword as a shock absorber, but I doubt that they would be in Hyrule back then, so he cant say 'I'm gonna use the sword as a shock absorber!]  
  
"I see, well if you feel safe doing it, fine." So Link looked over the side one last time before taking a couple of steps back and then jumping off. Link lowered the sword below him, holding both hands onto the handle. As Link approached the ledge, he pushed the sword further beneath him and braced for the impact. As the sword struck the rock, it started to go into it and as Link landed on it, the ledge started to lower to the ground. Link was fine and when the Ledge reached the ground, removed his sword from it. At that point the ground shook as an ark shape appeared in the rock face and the insides disappeared in dust to leave a door. Link looked at Navi and then cautiously inside. Link then walked into the Caves of Death Mountain.  
  
  
  
Link had been walking for about ten minuets. He was thinking on how inappropriately named this place was. It was not a cave, it was more like a passageway, a long straight passageway. And for being Death Mountain, he hadn't found anything. It wasn't long after this thought that he came across a room. The room was large and round and was decorated like it was for a king. It did not seem as if Link was in the mountain any more. Although the rock was still visible around the walls, the floor was covered in carpet. In the centre of the room stood a pedestal, on top of which was a medallion. Link had to climb up five steps to get to the round floor that the pedestal stood on. Link looked at the medallion to see if it was what he was looking for. He decided to take it and placed it in a bag attached to his belt. The pedestal then sank into the ground.  
  
"Well that was easy." Link said. "Lets get back to Zelda." Before Link moved, the ground shook and the door closed. Torches then lit up around the dark room and Link turned to see something he had expected all along.  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
YESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!! I finally finished this chapter. I know it's taken me ages to do, but that's writers block for you. And from the looks of things it seems that there has been a bit of a writers block bug going around. Anyway, now that this chapter is done I better start the next one, I've got quite a bit to do. Also I have an idea for another Zelda fic (Oh brother) that takes place FAR in the future of OOT. The prologues already been written, and I'll post it once I get the first chapter done. But for now read this and my other fics (specially my original – Zoners.) and PLEASE I BEG YOU REVIEW. See all you have to do is press the button in the left corner and write what you think about this chapter (or the fic if this is the first time you've read it) in the window that pops up and then click submit. See its not difficult  
  
| That's  
  
| The  
  
| Review  
  
\ / Button – Now click it! 


End file.
